Psicosis
by V.L.H DreamChaser
Summary: Alfred es acusado falsamente de bombardear una nacion, e Ivan es galardonado como el heroe que lo detuvo, en un mundo donde nada es lo que parece y nadie dice lo que realmente es, con la ayuda de Matthew y Arthur, limpiaran el nombre de Alfred.


_Hola a todos lo que decidieron venir, gracias. Es mi primer fic así que estoy algo emocionada, no sé cómo va ir, pero hice el intento. Espero que les guste y sigan leyendo este fic. Perdonen mis errores con el español, si van a mi perfil verán que no escribo en este idioma, pero me gusta mucho ya que tomo cursos de este idioma, lo que me emociona aun más._

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Algunas palabras.**

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

* * *

><p><em>— ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer una cosa así? —<em>

_—…Artie, créeme, no fui yo…nunca, soy un héroe, no hago eso…—_

_—Alfred, no hables, no te creo…acuérdate de Japón—_

_—Debemos matarlo, aru—_

_— ¡Mon Dieu, non! —_

_— ¡Estoy desapareciendo, aru! ¿Cómo que no? Ni no hubiera sido por Rusia no estaría aquí, aru, y lo sabes—_

_— ¡Da! —_

_—Muerto no Yao, hay que ponerlo en custodia, ja…—_

_Alfred miraba. Miraba, no asustado, porque él es Estados Unidos de América y no tiene miedo alguno, pero miraba algo sorprendido mientras todos daban sus opiniones. Si el intentaba decir algo en su defensa, lo mandaban a callar, así que se tenía que conformar con solo escuchar. Escuchar las acusaciones. Las mentiras. Las blasfemias. Porque él está más que seguro que él no fue. China es amigo de él, siempre lo ha ayudado cuando hay ciertas crisis económicas, y aunque a veces no cofia en el, jamás lo lastimaría. ¿Para qué?_

_— ¡No es justo, aru! —_

_—Ve… ¿Ludwig? —_

_—Si le hacemos a Alfred lo mismo que te hizo a ti Yao…seria caer en su juego ¿ja?—_

_—…no fui yo…—_

_— ¡Cállate! —_

_— ¡Angleterre! —_

_Otra vez el mismo proceso. No importaba cuanta veces dijera lo mismo, que él no fue, que él es inocente, que él tiene las manos limpias y su conciencia liviana; no hacían caso. Alfred no se acostumbraba mucho a esto. Siempre había sido él, nadie más, que acusaba naciones, que las espiaba y daba las pruebas necesarias para ir sin temor a represalias. Ahora esa acción se había volcado, ahora era a él, y estaba seguro que eran pruebas falsas, aunque estuvieran frente a él. Aunque dijeran y mostraran que los misiles eran hechos por él._

_—…ya está listo…será llevado a custodia hasta el próximo siglo…—_

_— ¡No! Los misiles sin son míos, pero no los lancé, menos a ti Yao—_

_—Vamos a ver como el héroe sale de esto… ¿da? —_

_—Con la frente en alto y con antorcha en mano…como la libertad—_

_—Alfred… mon petite…—_

_Simplemente así saldrá. Porque no fue el. De eso está seguro, y lo repetirá una y una, y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Hasta que no quede más opción más que creerle._

* * *

><p>Día número uno en custodia. No era tan mal, aunque apestaba el lugar. Simplemente era rutina. A las siete de la mañana cualquier nación le traía su desayuno y le hacía par de preguntas. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Cuál fue su motivo? ¿Qué hizo China para que reaccionara así? Muchas preguntas y su repuesta era la misma.<p>

—Soy un héroe, soy inocente, no hago esas cosas—

—Alfred, madura bastardo, quiero ayudarte, aunque en realidad no me importe—

—Artie…no fui yo—

Luego de eso, la nación se iba y tenía que pasar la mañana solo, dando vueltas en su celda. Era húmeda, fría y sobretodo sucia. No tenía nada que hacer más que pensar. Sabía que él no había hecho nada, pero los misiles si salieron de su territorio, de sus propios barcos, pero él no fue. No sabe cómo, cuando, donde exactamente sucedió, pero lo tiene que investigar. Tiene que limpiar su nombre aunque nunca lo ensucio, no por él, sino por su gente.

—…piensa…piensa…—

El mediodía era igual, pero la nación era diferente a la primera. Le daba su almuerzo y le hacia las mismas preguntas que la nación anterior. Ya la rutina se hacía monótona, aunque extrañaba su comida tenía que aceptar que su almuerzo era excelente comparado a su frio y crudo desayuno.

—Alfred…dime porque—

—…no fui yo…—

—Quiero creerte _mon __ami_, pero las pruebas…—

Y así era todo. Así pasaron los días, los meses y los años. Como si él fuera un animal para tenerlo en cautiverio. Los primeros días fueron geniales, pero al mes lo pasaron a otra celda donde al pasar las semanas, poco a poco se olvidaban de él. Primero fue que olvidaron darle el desayuno, y el otro día su almuerzo. Al pasar los meses, solo eran capaces de traerle la cena, que consistía en agua y pan. Alfred sabía que debía salir de ahí, pero no sabía cómo.

* * *

><p><em>—Francis…papa... s'il vous plaît—<em>

_—Mathieu…non—_

_—…aunque desparezca…no fui yo…_

_—…quisiera creerte…—_

* * *

><p>Matthew inhalo el café antes de tomar un sorbo. Estaba lloviendo. Habían pasado muchos años, ahora que mira al calendario, eran muchos para poder ser contados. El seguía igual, tímido como siempre, invisible ante los ojos de los demás, aunque ya no lo confundían con su hermano, simplemente pasaba desapercibido. Hermano. Hermano que había sido olvidado, que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dejar huellas.<p>

—Alfred…dime donde estas…— tomo su móvil, pero no había llamadas perdidas ni mensajes. Matthew ha pensado seriamente hacer como Alfred, desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Tiene que luchar en las juntas para que lo vean, así que no hará tanta falta. A veces no sabe porque piensa tanto en Alfred si a veces hasta la gran nación se olvidaba de él.

Ahora recuerda, al fin y al cabo son hermanos, y aun cree, no, el sabe que Alfred es inocente. Lo sabe porque toda táctica militar, o como Alfred diría, heroica, siempre se lo confiesa primero a él antes que a todos. Matthew es su mano derecha aunque nadie lo sepa. Causaba algo de risa recordar esos momentos. El siempre estuvo en la vida de Alfred aunque no lo pareciera, aunque solo fuera una sombra. Es por ese motivo que debe encontrarlo.

—Kuamjiro, pronto regreso— escribió una pequeña nota y la coloco debajo del oso, seguro que nadie la notara, pero vale el intento.

Así empezó su búsqueda por todos los lugares, fue a la celda, pero había desaparecido. Busco en todo espacio frecuentado por su hermano, pero nada. Había veces donde Matthew simplemente se detenía sintiendo que la búsqueda no lo llevaba a ningún lugar, pero sabía que no podía rendirse aunque la búsqueda fuera en vano.

Ya no iba a las juntas, no tenía que hacerlo, encontrar a Alfred era más importante, además, los demás había olvidado el asunto. Como si nada. Como si Alfred, una nación tan poderosa, fuera un simple pedazo de papel sucio y deteriorado donde lo único que quedaba de hacer era lanzarlo a la basura.

Antes de todo esta búsqueda Matthew recuerda que tanto Arthur, Francis y el creían y sostenían firmemente la inocencia de Alfred, hasta el final. Ellos tres eran los únicos que defendían a Alfred, los que decían que había que investigar a fondo antes de las acusaciones aunque las pruebas estuvieran ahí frente a sus ojos, claras y precisas. Eso solo fue los primeros años, porque gracias a las presiones de Iván, Ludwig, Yao y los demás, se olvidaron, lo echaron al vacio. Lo dejaron todo, todos los recuerdos, todas las memorias, todas las experiencias, todas las discusiones y amores, absolutamente todo fue tomado y echado a lo más profundo de sus mentes, a un lugar donde solo se recuerda si se vuelve a ver, si se vuelve a vivir. Al final solo él creía en la inocencia de su hermano.

— ¿Estarás ahí? —

* * *

><p>Sonrió por lo tonto que se sentía, por lo inútil que le había quedado, por no haberlo pensado antes. Bajo la sombrilla que tenia y se arrodillo a su lado. Lucia perfecto, una obra de arte acabada de hacer. No pestañeaba, no podía, sus ojos violetas no querían cerrarse, solo querían quedarse mirando al cuerpo tieso y frio que estaba frente a ellos.<p>

—…Alfred…— no quería tocarlo. De ninguna manera quería que sus manos sucias tocaran y mancharan el cuerpo perfecto de su hermano, no era justo. Solo quería mirarlo.

Estaba perfecto. Su cara blanca era como la más fina porcelana, ojos cerrados como si estuviera en el más placentero sueño. Estaba boca arriba, entre aquilegias azules, flores que tanto amaba. Eran sus favoritas. Matthew simplemente se lanzo a su lado, en silencio como siempre.

Si lo hubieran sabido antes, si lo hubiera pensado, si hubiera llegado a tiempo. Le hubiera dicho que aun cree en el, que lo ayudaría en todo. Lo escondería de las miradas acusadoras, de los pensamientos viles, probaría su inocencia, lo trataría como el héroe que siempre fue, pero no, simplemente no fue así...

Muy poco, demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><em>— ¿Francis, donde está Matthew? —<em>

_— ¡Angleterre, no se…no se! —_

_—...nunca sabes nada…inútil—_

* * *

><p>Matthew se levanto, sus ojos ardiendo. Miro al cielo. Había dejado de llover, no recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí tirado en silencio al lado del cuerpo de su hermano, el cual seguía perfecto, impecable, sin cortaduras, sin suciedades, sin manchas, nada, simplemente el significado de perfección. Miro a sus manos y luego a la tierra, Alfred podía levantar autos como si fueran simples bolas de papel y lanzarlas con facilidad…él era su hermano, tenía que ser igual a él.<p>

Volvió arrodillarse y coloco las manos en la tierra mojada y comenzó a cavar. No sentía dolor, no sentía molestia, solo seguía cavando mientras sus uñas se llenaban de lodo y sus manos se hacían sangre cada vez que arrancaba las raíces encontradas. Pasaron horas y el agujero estaba completo, no era tan perfecto, tenía fallas por aquí y por allá, pero no importaba, con solo colocar el cuerpo de Alfred seguramente se tornara perfecto.

—…—

El sol ya estaba en el horizonte, el único rastro de que había llovido era las gotas de agua en las flores y el frio que hacía, aunque Matthew no lo sentía. Por primera vez toco a su hermano solo para removerle el cabello que tenía en la cara, pero algo llamo la atención en el cuerpo de Alfred. No quería ponerlo en el hoyo, no quería que la mugrienta tierra marcara el cuerpo intachable del americano. No era justo este final. Menos para él. Matthew lo abrazó, sintiendo dolor en sus brazos, recordando cuando Alfred le había dicho en ciertas ocasiones, cuando las conversaciones eran serias, que él iba a terminar así, no odiado, pero olvidado por todos. Matthew solo se reía, pero ahora entiende todo. Peor que el odio, la soledad.

Lo abrazo aun más fuerte, calentando el cuerpo de su hermano con el suyo. Sus lágrimas bajando lentamente por sus pálidas mejillas para morir en el cuerpo del americano. Se sentía tan vacio, tan mediocre, tan solitario, tan imposible de llenar. Matthew tocaba su pecho con su mano libre y sabia que donde estaba su corazón había sido ocupado por un hueco profundo mientras su cuerpo estaba siendo remplazado por un tempano de hielo.

Si solo hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Fue tonto en no pensar que Alfred estaba en ese lugar. ¿Cómo no va estarlo? Ahí fue donde por primera vez llegaron a la tierra. Fue ahí cuando sus ojos vieron el cielo, cuando sus pieles sintieron la cálida brisa, cuando se vieron por primera vez, y supieron por instinto que eran hermanos. Fue ahí donde Matthew recibió por primera vez esa sonrisa tan segura de sí misma, tan llena de brío y esperanza, aunque en ese momento no supiera el significado como ahora.

— ¿Alfred? —

* * *

><p>Matthew miro atentamente el reflejo en el espejo para luego voltear a su derecha. Sonriendo tomo una tijera y comenzó a cortarse el cabello. Cabello que hace sentir orgulloso a Francis porque dice que lo heredo de él, aunque Arthur no esté de acuerdo.<p>

Termino de hacerlo y se puso a recoger todo el desorden que había hecho para luego sentarse en su cama y sonreír. Se sentía feliz por lo acabado de hacer. Sabe que Alfred esta mas que orgulloso de él.

* * *

><p><em>—Hola…soy Matthew Williams, la nueva representación de Canadá y Estados Unidos de América…y tengo que decirles algo—<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el prologo, espero que les haya gustado igual que a mí. Pueden decirme cómo voy, o cualquier cosa que me puedan decir, honestamente me emociono de todo. Soy así, bueno, tengan un bonito y hermoso día…o noche. Que vayan bien.<em>

**Hasta el próximo**

**Review, con emoción**


End file.
